


On the Lam (The 'Like We Were Sixteen' Remix)

by Woad



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alt Text Available, Art, Avengers Family, Avengers Mansion, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, implied Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad
Summary: Steve and Tony deal with snoopy Avengers teammates.





	On the Lam (The 'Like We Were Sixteen' Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crossroads and Hallways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434057) by [ranoutofrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun). 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406985) by [dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism)




End file.
